


Lofter–CK–snow stom(已完)

by RRN31



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRN31/pseuds/RRN31





	Lofter–CK–snow stom(已完)

克雷格打开了小木屋的门，屋内温暖的空气抚摸着他苍白的皮肤，变成了温柔的粉色。这个高个子男人在玄关等了一会，期待着他的红发情人来迎接他。克雷格想起了凯尔不能出来迎接他，于是他解开了围巾，拍掉帽子上的雪，解开了靴子

屋外的暴风雪给这个山区带了来更多的雪。他们已经不住在南方公园了，而是搬去了一个更偏远的地方，这里的人更安静，不会多管闲事。山上的暴风雪更严重了，但隐私空间的好处抵消这种坏天气。最坏的情况他们会打开备用发电机，也许最多会被困在房子里一两天。克雷格总会在冬天储藏食物以防万一  
把靴子晾干又挂上外套。克雷格穿过小木屋一样的房子，走进黑暗的厨房。黑发青年打开了灯。他烧水，准备晚上的茶。屋子里静悄悄的，只有炉火燃烧的低沉噪音和屋外暴风雪拍打的声音。他看了眼炉子上的时间，已经过了七点  
克雷格穿过厨房走到地下室门口，地板在他的脚下下吱吱作响。他打开了一系列的锁，在打开门之前，轻轻按了一下开关，这个灯泡花了几秒钟时间才发出弱小的黄色光芒，而克雷格已经开始走下木制楼梯。  
地下室仍然笼罩在黑暗之中，尽管天花板上有几盏灯，但灯泡更像光点，照亮了地下室的点点地方。这里没有屋外那么冷，但是地下室的保暖效果很差，只有炉火散发着一点可怜的热量。  
克雷格光着脚在冰冷的石头上行走，走到了最下面的台阶。他发出轻微的嘶声，但继续向前走，眼睛扫视着房间，寻找他的战利品。  
除了洗衣机、电炉、热水器和备用发电机之外，地下室里空荡荡的。由于房间里有那么多笨重的机器，只剩几箱旧装饰品和日用品的空间，和凯尔。  
天花板上没有灯，但克雷格在这个昏暗的房间里发现了那一头不羁的红发。这个红发人只穿着一条黑色平角内裤蜷缩在角落里。他的背紧压着石头墙壁，双腿屈在胸前，双臂环抱着自己，试图保持体温。他低着头，四肢掩着脸。当克雷格走近凯尔时，他没有发出任何声音。

"凯尔"克雷格站在离那个红发人几英尺远的地方说道，凯尔一声也没吭。他的身体就像斯塔克池塘上的冰一样静止。"凯尔"克雷格又试了一次，越靠近，声音越低沉。

 

听到这个声音，凯尔的肩膀颤抖起来。当凯尔慢慢地抬起头的时候，克雷格几乎可以看到这幅扭曲的纤细身体上的肌肉在运动。绿色的眼睛红红的，含着泪水。血染红了他的嘴唇和下巴，一个黑色的伤痕在凯尔的下颌骨上

看见了站在他面前的黑发男人，凯尔的嘴唇颤抖起来。在尖叫从他嘴里喊出来前，他紧紧的闭住了嘴，低着头，看向地面。手指有气无力地在苍白的手臂上摩擦，在干燥的皮肤上抓出了白色的痕迹。  
克雷格蹲下身，冰蓝色的双眼扫视着这个红头发的人。"过来。"他温柔地说，现在他得到了凯尔的注意力。他伸出双臂，邀请凯尔过来。

红发人慢慢动了起来。他颈背的肌肉因笨拙的动作而酸痛。他两条腿全麻了，在移动它们的时候发出嘶嘶声。当他爬向克雷格的时候，他储存的体温全都消散了，地板上的寒气钻进了他的身体。他纤细的双臂搂住克雷格的脖子，当克雷格温暖的双手抚摸着他伤痕累累的皮肤时，他忍住了眼泪。当克雷格的大手如鬼魅般抚摸着他冰冷的肌肉，划过新旧伤痕时，小小的颤抖穿过凯尔的身体。

凯尔抽噎着鼻子，闭上了眼睛，把头靠在克雷格的肩膀上。红色的卷发挠着黑发人的下巴。凯尔的鼻子几乎没有挨到克雷格的脖子，但他仍然能够闻到他衬衫上的古龙水，因为他被克雷格公主抱了起来。克雷格的大手紧紧抓着他，小心翼翼地站起来当，走上了木楼梯。黑发人在上楼的路上亲吻他的太阳穴时，凯尔试图抑制住自己的颤抖。

厨房明亮的灯光在凯尔的眼下投出了一片阴影。当克雷格让他坐在餐椅上时，身上带着他的温暖的凯尔并没有反对。他静静地坐着，茶壶呼啸的声音穿过屋子。

克雷格把热水倒进两个装着不同茶包的马克杯里。克雷格的杯子里慢慢变成了绿色，凯尔的茶包渗出了暗黄色。黑发人总是给他一个不同的茶包。当杯子放在他面前时，凯尔还低头盯着桌子，温暖的蒸汽扑在脸上。克雷格坐回了椅子上。

瘦小的手慢慢地伸向白瓷马克杯。他的双手感觉像是在高温下燃烧，水温接近沸点，但他仍紧握着杯子，凝视着变深的茶水。  
两个人静静地坐着。克雷格仔注视着凯尔，观察着他身上的每一处伤痕。他数了数凯尔腹部凸起的肋骨数量，注意到他大腿的瘀伤变深了。蓝色的眼睛跟随着干涸的血迹在凯尔的脸、下巴、脖子上。  
他如此地安静，如此地破碎。

克雷格微笑，抿了一口凉茶。

“我们今晚吃披萨。”黑发人说。凯尔点点头，庆幸他今晚不用做饭。克雷格默默地喝完了他的变，开始准备速冻披萨，背对着凯尔。  
暗绿色的眼睛注视着克雷格的背影，温暖的茶杯依旧在手中。蒸汽消失了，茶包也拿了出来，只有杯子沉在手中。

他可以轻松地把盘子砸向克雷格的头，用碎片割裂他的喉咙，挖出他的蓝眼睛，划烂他的脸。  
凯尔把杯子举到嘴边，喝了一口热茶。尝起来像有肉桂融了进来，也许还有生姜。由于杯子的压迫，凯尔的嘴唇开始感到痛楚。他裂开的嘴唇微微张开，凯尔能尝到他舌头上的血腥味。他已经习惯了。

他的肌肉开始活动起来，这使他更容易活动起来。茶在他的胃里沉淀下来，减轻了困扰他两天的饥饿的疼痛。他的胸部几个小时前就不疼了，他在小木屋里可以比在地下室里更容易呼吸。凯尔抬起他的双腿，调整他的身体角度，这样他就可以弹出各种僵硬的关节。他扭动着脚趾，适应了冰冷的水泥地面上温暖的木地板。

克雷格对凯尔的行为报以假笑。他最后一次反抗，被罚在地下室呆了两天。最近他们越来越疏远，再之前是两周之前了。

每次凯尔反抗克雷格，克雷格都会惩罚他，并把他关在地下室里。克雷格知道这个红发人讨厌地下室的寒冷，特别是当他无事可做只能坐着等待的时候。

黑发人走到凯尔身边，在他的太阳穴上轻轻吻了一下。"趁热洗个澡吧。"克雷格命令。凯尔点点头，站了起来，一开始有点颤抖，但他走出了厨房，进了他们的卧室，打开浴室的灯，关上门，小心不要锁上。  
浴室的尺寸对于两个男人来说是相当大的，尤其是对于一所几乎位于荒野中央的房子来说。浴缸的墙上有一个喷头，玻璃滑动门永远不会关住，可以随时完美地看到淋浴间。墙上挂着一个碗，两边挂着毛巾，药柜上锁着一把锁。  
克雷格总是把钥匙放在身上，永远不会忘记把剃须刀或药片锁在小柜子里。

凯尔从余光瞥见了自己在镜子上的身影，但没有理会它，而是脱掉了自己的内衣，把它放进了洗衣篮。凯尔知道他必须回到地下室去洗衣服。痛苦的感觉在他的胃里盘旋，就像一把刀在他的体内冲撞。他回忆起了前两天在地下室的情景。红发人马上走进浴室，关上玻璃门。

凯尔让温暖的水像瀑布一样包裹在他身上。覆盖在他身体上的伤口和伤痕在水下似乎都消失了。在这个6乘3的盒子里，是凯尔远离克雷格的唯一安慰。这里是克雷格唯一不会入侵他的地方。他唯一能平静的地方。  
只要他能洗干净并及时出来，克雷格就让他单独洗澡。当然，除非这个红发人不能，因为克雷格严重伤害了他。然后他平静的沐浴变成了半平静的沐浴。尽管如此，克雷格在给他洗澡时还是给了他一些尊重，没有强迫这个瘦小的人在浴缸里洗澡。凯尔依旧心存感激，不管这有多么渺小。

他闭上了他的绿眼睛，深色眼皮在淋浴时慢慢沉重，水蒸气在他紧张的背部压着。他强迫自己在肥皂、洗发水和护发素上打泡，以去除身上的污垢。身体上的血痂融化了，让他干净了起来，至少身体上是这样。

不管凯尔洗了多少次澡，他总是觉得自己很脏  
————————————/////————————————

 

他们搬到这个新的山镇已经三年多了。它从帕克县向北行驶，经过北方公园。城镇很小，房屋之间至少相距一英里。购物中心在山路下面。值得庆幸的是，这里的居民大多是老年夫妻和希望在小社区开始新生活的家庭

科罗拉多的这部分是郊区，多了更严峻的生活环境，因为大雪和有侵略性的野生动物，如鹿，熊，偶尔也有美洲狮。每个人都有枪，不管有没有许可证。枪■支是这个小镇上最卖座的商店之一。它的大部分业务来自周围的其他县以及镇上的居民。

对克雷格来说这很完美

足够低调且不被打扰，但又恰好的明显让他看起来不像是在躲藏。不过他确实不算是。早在凯尔到来之前，克雷格就已经开始向这里过渡了。他很聪明，这一举动完美无瑕，看起来很自然。在野生动物收容所找到一份工作，这是一个相当轻松的政府工作，尽管他身上装备着镇静剂，只是其中一步。他计划的另一步就是离开南方公园，在神不知鬼不觉中带走凯尔。  
一切都进行得很顺利。

他坐在沙发上，凯尔的头在他张开的双■腿中间上下摆动，一只手紧抓着血红色的卷发，另一只手握在遥控器上，试图弄清楚他想看什么。  
真正的完美。

-

灯光在上方闪烁，凯尔抬头看着白色的灯泡。他看了一会儿，然后继续叠放在卧室里的衣服了。房子目前很安静。克雷格正在工作，电视机关了，凯尔正试图在黑发人回家之前完成家务。他坐在地板上，穿着灰色的短裤和一件黑色的t恤，t恤对他来说大了一两号，是克雷格的。

 

他已经完全放弃了理智。

他坐在他们卧室的地板上，叠着他们的衣服。

这房子是空的。已经空了三个小时了。他已经醒了四个小时了。第一个小时是为克雷格准备早餐，并确保剩下的菜已经打包好作为午餐。其他三项包括叫醒克雷格去上班和打扫小房子。这其中已经包括他洗完并正在折叠的衣服。

今天凯尔没有去尝试开门逃跑。他一年多前就停止尝试了。窗户关着，但他没有打碎玻璃，所有的刀都安全地放在架子上，每一把都算在内，还有几周前他重新整理过的锅锅盆盆，他没有打碎任何镜子，而且已经习惯了每天刷牙时看到自己的脸。他也没有违抗命令打碎过任何盘子，因为碎片总是会扎回他身上。他只是听从了他说的。

他在地下室待的角落里开始结了蜘蛛网。

灯光再次闪烁，暴风雪袭击房屋低沉的噪音声使凯尔颤抖。这将是又一个黑夜。凯尔可以在房子里感受到暴风雪的强度，他赶忙把衣服收起来。当暴风雪如此猛烈的时候，克雷格会提早回来，试图安全回家。

 

希望他被困在外面。

 

消失了几个星期后，那个微弱的声音重回他脑中低语。它激起了凯尔内心的某些东西。他摇摇头，捂住了嘴。眼睛扫视着空荡荡的房间，以为他会看到克雷格突然出现。害怕自己不小心把这些话说出来了。

胆汁从他的胃里冒出来。

凯尔不能听从，每当他做坏事的时候。当他听从自己的意见时，坏事总会发生。当他试图逃跑的时候。  
他不应该希望克雷格不幸。克雷格对他很好。克雷格给他吃的，给他穿的，让他感到舒适和被需要。他需要克雷格就像克雷格需要他一样。

骗子。

当声音再次出现时，这一次，凯尔跑进浴室，把白瓷碗里的早餐倒空。这提醒他下一步还要打扫卫生间。(为啥要在浴室倒早餐，不该是在厨房？)  
————————

克雷格在受伤的乳■头到凯尔苍白的脖子上舔出了一道痕迹，然后咬住了他早些时候留下的淤青。凯尔在愤怒和沮丧中颤抖着。当克雷格在用舌头舔着他的裸■露的身体时，这个可怜的男孩被绑在床柱上，一点都动弹不得。他的嘴唇被胶带粘住了，但是这并没有阻止他愤怒的嘀咕声。他苍白的脸上流下了泪水，他那双暗绿色的眼睛因为愤怒的哭泣而变得红肿起来。凯尔甚至不想哭，但实际上他也没有其他可以做得了。无论怎样乞讨，哀求，争论，威胁，挣扎，克雷格都不会放过他。他被困在几个星期前把他从家里带走的男  
人身■下  
他被■绑在床上，一星期被强■奸好几次，或者被迫困在地下室，没有足够的食物、暖气和光。他因为反抗而被殴打，却仍然被利用，被迫做家务，并且被剥夺了与外界的联系。没有另一个人在家，他甚至不能看电视。

凯尔祈祷。他比以前任何时候都更努力地祈祷。他向上帝，摩西，耶稣，甚至反基督的人祈求他们的帮助。然而，所有的祈祷都没有得到回应，凯尔被困在这个与恶魔本尊相处的处境中。  
他被捆绑起来，被使用，就像他的朋友们经常开玩笑说想买的一个充气娃娃。  
那个黑发人紧紧抓住他消瘦的臀■部。克雷格的手指在之前留下的瘀伤上，凯尔痛苦地呻■吟着。他确定克雷格是故意伤害他的，因为他的嘴唇在之前的伤口上落下。  
当克雷格咬他的脖子时，凯尔尖叫了一声。他全身上下都留下了克雷格的印记。他又一次把他标记为塔克所有物，好像上一组痕迹还有时间消失似的。  
一想到自己是克雷格的财产，凯尔就觉得恶心。他试图再次挣扎，但他被■绑着几乎动弹不得。他的脚踝被多股的绳子绑在床柱上。他不舒服地张开双腿。凯尔满心希望床柱会在压力下折断，但显然床是用百年木头建造的，是在克雷格出生前买的。凯尔因为他没法揍那个黑发人一顿而生气。

黑发人后退了一下。冰蓝色的眼睛扫视了一眼被■绑在床上的红头发，他愤怒地哭泣着，嘴巴被胶带封住，几乎无法呼吸。克雷格用一只手紧紧抓住他的臀■部，可以感觉到凯尔的肌肉在被绑的地方痉挛着。他几乎为这个红头发的人感到难过。但是后来他想起了凯尔之前的反抗，决定要惩罚这个年轻的红发人。

打他是没用的，凯尔已经习惯了被人打，这只会在他再次反抗之前屈服一段时间。

他抓起床头桌上的一管润■滑■油，涂抹在手指上。绿色的眼睛睁得大大的，他开始更强烈地颤抖起来，想要挣脱把他绑在床上的绳索。更多的泪水从通红的脸颊上滚落下来。克雷格能听到被捂住的尖叫声和几乎能听出几句咒骂的话。  
克雷格看着那愤怒的目光，笑了。他不必去寻找那紧绷的肌肉。他用涂了润滑油的手指轻轻按着那圈肌肉，慢慢地推进，几乎到了关节的时候凯尔紧张了起来。  
"因为对我来说把你绑得更紧是对你有好处的。"克雷格告诉那个矮小的人。克雷格很确定凯尔说了“go fuk yourself”“我很高兴和你做”他哈哈大笑，好像凯尔友好地开了个小小玩笑。就好像这整场都是双方自愿的。就好像这根本就是一场交易，好像克雷格并没有强行带走凯尔。

当克雷格把涂了润滑油的手指稳稳地抽出肌肉，凯尔急促地抽搐了一下，紧绷的肌肉慢慢地松开了。这位黑发人把目光从凯尔身上移开，盯着那根在红发人体■内看不见的手指。他扭动着长长的手指，把它稍稍卷起，直到那个红头发的人在他下面■喘息。

随着凯尔的生理背叛他，更多愤怒的眼泪流了出来。克雷格吻了吻他苍白的下巴，继续轻轻地刺激神经。黑发人自己的勃■起了。  
克雷格想让凯尔好好享受。红头发的人很少能感受到快乐。有时候，克雷格会让凯尔在他的手里自■慰，但大多数时候，他的红发人要么僵硬，要么在整个过程中一直像死尸一样。克雷格在那天晚上一遍又一遍地操■他，直到精疲力尽，说不出一句话。

黑发人把手指进一步推进凯尔，没过他的关节，移动着手指。这个红头发的人还在对着克雷低声咒骂，但这一切都被忽略了----克雷格只是简单地把他的手指抽出来，放入第二个手指，然后像做同样的动作。

凯尔闭上了眼睛，他无法忍受看着那个深色头发的人，他忍不住想呕吐。他闭上眼睛，试图想象他不在这，在不同的地方，和不同的人。他不想去想他的任何一个朋友，不想因为自己被虐待而玷■污他们的形象。凯尔感觉到克雷格又一次压迫那里，他的呼吸一下子急促起来，比他最初几次被触碰还要厉害。他被胶带封住嘴巴，尽可能咬紧牙关。当他试图再次移动关节时，他感到一点轻松，但是被绳索束缚只给了他这么多的摆动空间。

他恨克雷格。他■妈■的恨死他了。一旦他自由了，他就会杀了他。他非常确信，如果他有机会打碎他的头骨，他会做一千次以上。

不幸的是，他现在动弹不得，所以凯尔在他的梦里梦到克雷格被打死。  
克雷格继续为他做准备工作时，被绑起来的人发出一声呻■吟。比以前准备时间更长，凯尔只能在痛苦中颤抖。克雷格在他的手指上涂了更多的润■滑剂，因为他的手指做剪刀状，在紧绷的肌肉上工作。过了一会儿，他可以很容易地把两根手指从那个洞里滑出来。第三个手指涂上润滑油，闪闪发光，压在肌肉上，推进紧绷的屁■股。凯尔在被侵■犯时发出低声的吼声  
.  
但克雷格没有停下来，他擦去凯尔脸上的泪水，从脸颊向下亲吻，在他到达凯尔半■软的那里时留下了唾液的痕迹。黑发男人吻了一下阴■茎的顶端，用空着的那只大手开始抚摸阴■茎。绿色的眼睛睁得大大的。  
床柱在凯尔挣扎力量下发出吱吱呀呀的声音。凯尔的手腕在拉扯中变得又红又痛。他身上的人划破了他的手腕。凯尔的血从向下流淌，黑发男子抬起头来，把嘴放在敏感的乳■尖上，用牙齿轻咬着尖端，以示警告。颤抖并没有停止，但凯尔慢慢地平静下来，看着面前的恶魔。他满脑子想的都是克雷格可能会做的事情。

他知道那个黑发男人还在勃■起着，红发人为他做了这么多前■戏而感到吃惊。如果他真想对凯尔好一点，就应该解开他，让他走。或者至少给他松绑，这样他就能把塔克的脑浆打出来了。  
克雷格舔了舔■硬起来的小凯尔，凯尔打了个哆嗦。鸡皮疙瘩从他瓷白的皮肤上起来了。他再次闭上眼睛，拒绝看克雷格对他做的事情。在肌肉慢慢放松后，克雷格的手指又开始移动了，他慢慢地把无名指深深地推进凯尔的身体。他的手指再次停下来，让红头发的人深呼吸适应一下。他的嘴亲吻着凯尔勃■起的顶端，舔着缝隙。黑发男子一边用手按摩，一边吮■吸着头部。

凯尔毫无征兆地喘■息。

呻■吟声很小，不稳定，几乎像一个音节

.  
凯尔因为羞耻而脸红，愤怒的嘟囔声又回来了，但克雷格没有理会，继续伸出三根长长的手指推进凯尔的身体里  
克雷格没把其他的情绪显露出更多，他为自己感到非常自豪。凯尔的身体开始适应，迟早克雷格会让这个男孩向他祈求更多。  
再次涂了润滑剂之后，克雷格又用手指向前推了推，摩挲着紧绷的肌肉。在狭窄的通道里转动手指，他的指关节进入的越来越深。高个子男人加快了速度，用他的嘴巴把痛苦转化为快乐。  
凯尔正在适应这种感觉。他的身体再向克雷格打开，慢慢的过渡。克雷格时不时地会越过深处。这个红头发的人只能把他的头往后仰，闭上眼试图阻止这一切，但是他的胸部在起伏，他的老二也在哭泣。

Craig的手指在Kyle身上滑动。他的另一只手慢慢地停了下来，轻轻地沿着充血的勃■起描摹。他什么也没说，看着这个红头发的人哭泣，他的整个身体颤抖着，汗水和泪水在闪闪发光。  
"真是个乖孩子,"克雷格一边吻着凯尔苍白的腹部，一边说,"真是个好孩子。"  
深色头发的男人在阴■茎涂上润■滑剂，然后在凯尔的入口处摩擦。塔克笑了，嘴唇轻轻上扬。  
凯尔闭着眼睛，他试图控制自己的身体。尽管他的眼睛紧闭着，凯尔的睫毛仍然在颤动。如果他的嘴没有被封住的话，他肯定会把嘴唇咬得血淋淋的。  
克雷格用眼角抵住凯尔的入口，眼睛永远不会离开这个不情愿的红发女孩。凯尔屏住呼吸，又紧张起来。他的肌肉被绳索紧绷着。  
黑发男人向前入侵。他的阴■茎顶端挤过松弛的肌肉。一切都是经过深思熟虑的。  
他又动了一下，慢慢动着自己。凯尔无助地坐着，拖着时间，看着他把自己一寸一寸地插■入凯尔体内，直到他的阴■茎底部碰到穴■口。

“so good"克雷格低声吼着。他的阴■茎被完全包裹起来，在凯尔苍白的大腿时隐时现。从洞里滑出来时，他的龟■头又红又湿。克雷格继续向里入侵，又以同样缓慢的速度抽出。他透过黑色的睫毛看着凯尔，克雷格强迫自己不要像往常那样粗暴地冲击凯尔。

"慢慢地，稳稳地,"他深记。缓慢而稳定  
又过了一会儿，凯尔适应了，克雷格稍微加快了他的速度。他的臀■部不停地触摸着凯尔的苍白色皮肤。他时不时地调整一下角度，直到听到凯尔呜咽了一声。他继续朝那个方向用力，再次寻找那个呜咽声。  
从胶带下听到凯尔的咒骂后，克雷格越来越用力地往那个地方运动。他把他的长长的手指牢牢地放在凯尔的阴■茎上，然后抚摸着这个器官直到它硬。  
凯尔想踢开克雷格的脸。每次深发男人向那里挖掘，凯尔都会感到极度的快■感。他恨他。讨厌他。他想把克雷格绑起来，在虐待他之前阉■割他。他想拿起生锈的剪刀，把他的下■体剪的稀巴烂，留给他一片血肉模糊。  
克雷格特别用力地插■入凯尔的身体，狠狠地操■穿了红色的脑袋。他的脚趾不由自主地蜷缩，因为克雷格的手指卷绕着他的阴■茎，随着插入的动作一起向他挤压。他的手一会儿紧一会儿松，克雷格抹着润■滑油的手不停的有技巧的按摩着他。

凯尔的呼吸变得越来越急促。他沉浸在自己的想象中，结果却被克雷格带了回来。他的身体绷得很紧，就像一个弹簧，被如此粗糙地压在一起，以至于他一旦放松，就会把自己抛向天空。

凯尔想吐。

为了引起克雷格的注意，他使劲地摇着头，发出各种声音。胆汁已经上升到了他的喉咙。  
克雷格抓住红色的头发，把胶带从凯尔的嘴上扯下来，保持头部笔直。"我想吐!"红头发又重复了一遍。克雷格叹气。他把手放在凯尔的嘴上，把头往后拉，绷直了凯尔的脖子。  
"吞下去。"他平静地说。凯尔试图再次摇头。口水压在克雷格的手上，从他的指间流过。凯尔继续哭泣，胆汁在他的脸颊发出唰唰声。他愿意用任何代价让自己张开嘴巴，吐得克雷格和他那张愚蠢的床上到处都是。他试图张开嘴，但克雷格继续托着他的下巴。克雷格斯用大手捂住他的鼻子，使他呼吸困难。"吞下去!"

凯尔做到了。

 

他别无选择。

凯尔闭上了眼睛，一动不动。他又一次变得软弱无力。他甚至没有感觉到克雷格从他身上下来，从床上走下来，就让黑暗拥抱了他。  
-

————————————————————

 

.  
暴风雪在外面肆虐。

透过厚厚的百叶窗，凯尔可以看到积雪至少堆积了两英尺，也许三英尺。他的视线从水槽上方的窗户往回看，搅动着锅。汤在嫩肉和软蔬菜中沸腾。凯尔把勺子拿到嘴边。呼气冷却鸡汤，品尝炖肉的味道。他把勺子放在架子上，伸手去拿盐和胡椒。

凯尔摇了摇手中的盐，捏住白色的颗粒，然后把它洒上去。然后加入少许黑胡椒和辣椒粉。红发脑袋继续搅拌着锅里的调味料，给食物调味。只要他对味道感到满意，他就把盖子盖在上面。他降低了炉子上的温度，转身开始清理他的食物残余。

厨房的灯闪烁着。

前门的锁发出碰撞的响声表明克雷格回家了。凯尔放下一个碗，让它泡在水里。他的脚步轻轻拍打着温暖的木地板，穿过小厨房，进入克雷格正在抖落靴子上积雪的玄关。地板上有一条毛巾，是凯尔为克雷格使用的，还有一条给克雷格自己用的毛巾。红头发的人解开了他脖子上的围巾，放在他的肩膀上。凯尔开始颤抖，因为雪从他薄薄的t恤上滑了下来。他没有理睬它，而是解开了克雷格外套上的纽扣，帮助那个黑发人脱掉厚重的夹克。

"凯尔。"克雷格说，年轻的布罗夫斯基拿起他的外套，走了过来。凯尔转向克雷格，绿色的眼睛睁得大大的。黑发人指着前面的地方，看着凯尔再次小心翼翼地走向他。

克雷格比凯尔高一个头。在他年轻的时候，这个黑发人长到了令人吃惊的192，而凯尔在整个高中和大学期间都保持着180的身高。克雷格也长成了他瘦高的身材，由于高中体育运动和体力劳动，他变得强壮起来，除了结实的肌肉什么有没有。凯尔一直保持着瘦高的身材和健康的状态。如果不是因为篮球，凯尔一开始就没有任何肌肉，因为他继承了他母亲的糖尿病和易长胖。因此，当凯尔站在克雷格面前时，他的视线只能到达克雷格的胸部。他不得不抬头看着克雷格，但出于恐惧，他尽量不这样做。

"你忘了点东西。"克雷格说。他低头看着那一头红色的卷发。他盯着凯尔的头顶，直到他变得不耐烦，轻轻地抬起凯尔的头盯着那双绿色的眼睛。  
Kyle的脸上没有伤痕了，再也没有了。如果不算上他左眼眉毛上的小疤痕或者下巴上另条模糊的伤痕，那就不算。他不再有黑眼圈或者肿胀的眼睛。唯一的地方是凯尔嘴唇是由于他自己咬嘴唇的坏习惯而出血。甚至连他的脸颊也变得更饱满，不再是骨头的形状。  
.  
克雷格捏了一下凯尔的脸颊。

 

"哦!"红头发的人惊叫起来。这个想法在他迷糊的恐惧的大脑里撞击着。他走近克雷格，踮起脚尖缩小两人之间的距离。凯尔把他的身体靠在克雷格的身上，他因为天气还有点潮湿，然后吻了那个高个子男人"欢迎回家。"


End file.
